


Fast Forward to Love

by Daenerys1417



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Dany hates Valentine's Day, F/M, Fluff, Jonerys Valentine's Week, Modern AU, Smut, Speed Dating, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 08:24:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17804504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daenerys1417/pseuds/Daenerys1417
Summary: Valentine's Day is Daenerys' least favorite holiday, mostly due to the fact that she always seems to be single around this time of year.  So when her best friend convinces her to give speed dating a try, she's hesitant and pessimistic.  She's convinced herself that Mr. Right just doesn't exist.  Can a certain handsome, brooding stranger change her mind?





	Fast Forward to Love

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 2019 Jonerys Valentine's event.  
> Prompts: I hate Valentine's Day and there's nothing you can do to change my mind || Stranger Sex
> 
> Special thanks to Justwanderingneverlost who looked this over for me and also provided a lovely moodboard 😘

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/jennadawinna/33232427478/in/dateposted-public/)

 

Dany huffed in irritation as she walked down the aisles of the local supermarket.  The shelves were practically bursting with stuffed teddy bears, sappy greeting cards, and heart-shaped boxes of candy.  Pink and red balloons bobbed in the air, their shimmery white ribbons trailing down to the floor. There were flowers in every variety and hue imaginable – fluffy peonies, ruffled carnations, and long-stemmed roses.  Coffee mugs adorned with saccharine-sweet slogans. Hot pink neon signs that spelled out: “LOVE”. Magazine covers screaming about “perfect Valentine’s Day hair” or “how to have mind-blowing Valentine’s Day sex.” A massive cupid dangled overhead, his bow-and-arrow seemingly poised to hit her square in the heart, and she immediately quickened her steps as an overwhelming feeling of dread surged through her.  

Valentine’s day was her least favorite holiday.  It was an annoyance, an over-commercialized slop bucket of phony sentimentalism and pretentious affection.  She supposed her disaffection was due to the fact that she always seemed to be single and dateless around this time of the year.  Her on-again, now off-again boyfriend, Daario, had pissed her off profoundly. They’d had a major blowup a little over a week ago, due to his wandering eye when they were out in public, and he’d completely turned the tables on her. According to him, his penchant for ogling every attractive woman that walked by wasn’t the problem.  Rather, it was her insecurity that was driving them apart. Needlessly to say, that hadn’t gone over very well and Dany had promptly told him to go fuck himself. So here she was, destined to spend the most romantic day of the year alone, most likely holed up in her room watching cheesy old movies.

With a heavy sigh, she gathered the rest of her groceries and made her way to the checkout line, emptying her basket onto the conveyor belt.  The checker, an elderly man with graying hair, chattered the entire time he was ringing up her groceries.

“Any big plans for tonight?” he asked cheerfully as he gently placed her eggs into a brown paper bag.  

“Nothing special,” she mumbled, shaking her head as she swiped her credit card through the reader.

He broke into a warm smile, the skin crinkling under his blue eyes.  “Ah, a pretty lass like you with nothing to do on Valentine’s Day? I find that hard to believe!”

 _Believe it, grandpa,_ she wanted to shout but managed to keep her emotions at bay, simply nodding her thanks as she gathered her grocery bags and trudged out of the store.  A short while later she was back at her apartment, a quaint one-bedroom flat in the Crownlands neighborhood of King’s Landing. She put away her groceries and was just about to order some Chinese take-out when the phone rang.  For a brief moment she allowed herself to think that Daario had finally come to his senses and was calling to grovel and apologize. But to her disappointment, it was only her best friend Missy.

“Hey, what’s up?” she said, answering after the third ring.

“Hey!” Missy responded excitedly.  “What are you up to? Did Daario finally get his shit together and decide to treat you the way you deserve?”

Dany rolled her eyes as she took a seat at the kitchen table.  “Are you kidding? Then he’d actually have to do something romantic for once in his life.  You know how he is; when holidays come around he disappears.” She paused, a cold reality seeping into her bones.  “To be honest with you, I really don’t feel that bad about it. What does that even mean?”

“It means he wasn’t the one, honey.  He was just someone to pass the time with until Mr. Right shows up.”

A bitter smile twisted Dany’s lips.  “I’m starting to think that Mr. Right doesn’t exist.”

“Come on, Dany,” Missy said. “You can’t be over there feeling sorry for yourself.  I just hate that you’re all by yourself on Valentine’s Day.”

“I’m not by myself,” she said, reaching out to pet Drogon, her black tabby cat.  He purred contently, licking her fingers as he stared up at her with round amber eyes.

“Umm, yeah, that crazy cat of yours doesn’t count.” Missy laughed.  “You know what? I heard on the radio that there’s some sort of Valentine’s speed-dating event down in Flea Bottom tonight.”

Dany shook her head in exasperation.  “Are you kidding? Only desperate people go to stuff like that and I am _not_ desperate.  No, thank you.”

“Just give it a try, Dany. What do you have to lose?  The guys you’ve been picking up on your own haven’t been working out, so it’s time to try something new.  And you shouldn’t be alone tonight.”

Dany huffed.  “So you really want me to put myself out there and go to some mixer where I won’t know anybody?  Are you coming with me?”

“I wish I could,” she explained, “but I’ve got a date tonight with Gray, that hot physical trainer I was telling you about.”

“Well, at least somebody will be having a good time tonight!”

“Both of us will,” Missy replied.  “And I’ll even sweeten the deal. If you don’t end up having an amazing time tonight, I’ll personally treat you to a spa day.”

Dany managed a smile. She hadn’t been pampered in a while and a free manicure and pedicure did sound tempting.  “All right, I’ll do it, since you twisted my arm and all.”

They chatted for a bit longer, with Missy filling her in on the details for the speed-dating event, then it was time to start getting ready.  She took a quick shower, letting the hot jets of water massage her body and hair. All clean she stepped out onto her plush rug. The soft fabric oozed between her toes as she toweled off and began blow-drying her silver blond tresses perfectly straight.   Now to get dressed.

“Hmm, what to wear,” she mused as she paced in front of her closet.  She ultimately decided on a red wrap dress – it was Valentine’s Day after all. She smiled with approval at her reflection in the mirror, angling to one side and then the other.  The scarlet dress fit like a glove, hugging every curve while making her ass look plump and round. She paired it with sexy black stockings and stiletto heels, and then went to work on her makeup.  A short while later she was cover-girl perfect and ready to hit the town. She threw on her leather jacket and walked outside, jumping into a waiting Uber.

She stared out the window as the scenery flew by at dizzying speeds.  Trees, buildings, and pedestrians blurred together. Her stomach balled in knots with each stop that drew closer to her destination.  And it wasn’t long before she was pulling up to the Dragonpit, a swanky lounge featuring a rooftop bar with live piano music. She took several deep breaths as she stepped out of the car, willing the nervous butterflies to calm down.

_Here goes nothing._

 

* * *

 

She was anything but self-assured as she walked into the Dragonpit.  Dozens of eyes locked on her immediately, watching her in silent appraisal as she made her way across the room.  It was somewhat of a younger crowd, mostly twenty-somethings, although several older men were there as well. Loud conversation and laughter filled the air along with the sound of clinking glasses and dueling pianos.

A brunette was sitting at the check-in table, which was littered with flyers advertising the event as well as several boxes of small, heart-shaped sugar candies.  “Hi!” she said in a bubbly voice. “Are you here for speed dating?”

“Ahh, yeah, I guess I am,” Dany responded, feeling her cheeks burn with shame.  

“Awesome!” The woman took down Dany’s name and collected the twenty-dollar fee.  “Well, feel free to mix and mingle. The speed rounds will start in about fifteen minutes.”

“Err, thanks,” Dany muttered, not particularly interested in making small talk with anyone just yet.  

Feeling desperate and awkward as hell for being at a nightclub by herself, she strode over to the bar in the hopes that a drink might help to take the edge off.  She ordered a vodka martini, stirring it absentmindedly as she took in her surroundings. A lively rendition of Queen’s “Bohemian Rhapsody” was currently being played as several drunken patrons sang along, with some even dancing on top of the pianos. She found herself laughing out loud at the crazy spectacle before being interrupted by a pretty redhead.

“Hi, is this seat taken?” she asked, nodding towards the chair next to Dany’s.

“No, I don’t think so,” Dany replied.

“I’m Ros, by the way,” the girl said, sinking into her seat.  “And yours?”

“Dany,” she said, offering up a friendly smile.

“So is this your first time coming to one of these?”

Dany looked up in surprise. “Am I that obvious?”

“Well you did kind of look like a deer in the headlights when you first walked in,” Ros said with a giggle.  “Just relax. It’s going to be a lot of fun, I do these sorts of events all the time.”

“Really?”  Dany arched a brow.  “The quality of men must be lacking then.”

“Oh, I wouldn’t say that,” she said, a naughty smile teasing her lips.  “I’m just not interested in anything serious right now. Love ‘em and leave ‘em, right?”  They collapsed into helpless peals of laughter before a man walking through the front door drew Ros’ attention away.  “Speaking of which, I think my Valentine’s treat has just arrived.” She licked her lips hungrily. “Damn, if he doesn’t look tasty enough to eat!”

Dany followed her gaze, taking in the sight of an attractive young man with reddish brown hair, piercing blue eyes, and a smile that lit up the entire room.  She had to admit, he was hot!

“Oh, yes,” Ros continued, salivating like a thirsty tart.  “That’s the one I’m taking home tonight.”

Dany tittered in amusement as she looked back towards the door, noticing for the first time that Ros’ crush wasn’t alone.  He had a friend with him and the difference between the two men was like night and day as the other man had a head of luscious curls, dark as night, along with chestnut brown eyes.  He was also frowning, looking as if he’d rather be anywhere else than where he was.

“Hmmph, well that makes two of us,” Dany muttered before checking out the rest of her potential prospects.  While a few of the men were good-looking, like the two that had just walked through the door, most were average-looking Joes.   _Oh, well,_ she thought glumly. _At least I still have that free spa day to look forward to if this turns out to be a bust._

The piano music suddenly came to a stop as a tall man wearing a crushed red velvet suit took to the stage.  “All right guys, here’s what’s going to happen,” he said, speaking into the microphone. “There’s several tables scattered around the room and each of the ladies will be assigned to her own table.  For you fellas, it’s going to be like musical chairs. You’ll spend a few minutes at each table, getting to know your date, and when you hear the bell ring, it’s time to move on to the next one.”

Dany was intrigued, the process sounded easy enough and if she didn’t like her “speed date,” she only had to suffer for a few minutes before moving on to the next one.

The host continued giving instructions.  “Everyone will be assigned a number and given a scorecard to take notes and write down your top three choices.  At the end of the night, you’ll submit your forms. If we see a match, we’ll let you know and you’ll be free to spend the rest of the evening together.”

“Well, here we go,” said Ros, jumping out of her seat.  “Good luck, girlfriend,” she added with a wink.

“Same to you,” Dany murmured as she walked up to collect her scorecard.  

A few moments later, she was seated at her table.  The room buzzed with excitement and nervous energy as everyone took their places. And then the chime of the bell sounded, kicking things off.  Her first date was a dark-haired man with a fox face, thick mustache, and small, beady eyes.

“Hi, I’m Dany,” she said, extending her hand.  “It’s a pleasure to meet you.”

“Petyr Baelish,” he replied, surprising her by kissing the back of her hand.  “And the pleasure is all mine. I do believe you’re the most beautiful woman I’ve ever met.”

“Thank you,” she replied, a warm blush creeping across her cheeks.

“Tell me,” he said, twirling his moustache, “What is a beautiful woman such as yourself doing at a speed dating event on Valentine’s Day?  Surely you don’t need any _help_ in the dating department.”  

Dany fidgeted in her seat. “You know there’s more to life than just looks, right?”  

Petyr laughed, waving his hand flippantly as if she’d just said the most ridiculous thing in the world. “So what’s wrong with you?”

“Excuse me?”   _What the hell was going on?_

He chuckled. “Everyone has their secrets, Dany. There has to be a reason you’re here and not already taken.”

She was seriously annoyed now, her anger brewing just under the surface.  “And what’s _your_ dirty little secret?”

A salacious smile slithered across his face, his tongue darting out to lick the corners of his mouth. “Why don’t we play a little game so you can find out?”

A feeling of revulsion shot through her and she was grateful when the bell rang, indicating that it was time for Petyr to move onto the next table.  The next date wasn’t much of an improvement, however. This man had sandy blonde hair and kindly blue eyes, but it was clear that he was several years older than her, most likely old enough to be her father.

“Hi, I’m Jorah,” he said, shaking her hand.

“Dany,” she replied, forcing a smile onto her face.  

“So, tell me about yourself,” he said, his voice smooth and low.  “What are your hobbies?”

“I don’t know if I’d call it a hobby,” she began, “but I really enjoy running.  It clears my mind and allows me to get out and enjoy the fresh air.”

His eyes grazed her from head to toe, lingering over the curve of her breasts.  “Well it certainly keeps you in shape. You’ve got an amazing body, Dany.”

He was seriously creeping her out and an awkward silence fell between them as she anxiously waited for the bell to ring.   _What the hell was taking so long?_

“Forgive me,” he said, still fawning over her.  “But you look so very much like my wife, Lynesse.”

Dany’s mouth fell open. “Wife?  You’re married?”

Jorah looked at her sheepishly.  “Well…divorced, I should say…or rather, separated.”

She frowned.  “So still technically married.”

“I guess you could put it that way…technically,” he shrugged.  “But there’s nothing between us, it’s just a legal status and I’m planning to file for divorce soon.  I hope this isn’t going to be a problem. I have a really great feeling about us, Dany.”

“Umm, yeah, I don’t date married men,” she said, her voice clipped, annoyed.  “And, I’m not really sharing that great feeling with you, sorry to say.”

“Dany…please…”

_Ding._

She sighed with relief as the bell rang and Jorah reluctantly walked away to the next table.  The rest of the men were a blur. There was Podrick, who seemed sweet but a bit too quiet for her.  Then there was Jaime, who was the complete opposite, loud and cocky as hell. He reminded her of Daario and was most likely an asshole, although he had a certain appealing swagger about him.  Finally, it was her turn to meet the attractive redhead, whom Ros had called dibs on earlier He introduced himself as Robb and he was even better looking close-up. He had the cutest dimples and a killer smile that threatened to turn her into a swooning schoolgirl.  It turned out that they had several things in common – both were animal lovers, enjoyed the outdoors, and were newly single. He was the first of her speed dates that actually had potential and she made sure to mark him down accordingly on her scorecard. _All’s fair in love and war,_ she thought with a smirk, casting a sideways glance over at Ros.

Lastly there was Robb’s dark, brooding friend, who turned out to be his cousin.

“Hi,” he said in a glum voice as he flopped down into the seat across from her.  “I’m Jon.”

“Dany,” she offered, shaking his hand as she looked him over.  He was handsome, even better looking than his cousin, if she was truly being honest.  The permanent frown on those plump, kissable lips of his certainly didn’t help matters, however.

She batted her lashes, offering a dazzling smile that she knew could win over even the coldest of hearts, but all he offered in return was a skeptical brow as he took a sip from the drink he’d apparently been nursing all evening.  He pushed up his sleeve and glanced at his watch, a bored expression on his face, and it took all of her self-control not to reach across the table and slap him. _Rude!_   _Who the hell does this guy think he is?_ She was hopping mad by this point but her pride refused to let him dismiss her so easily.  

“So Jon, what do you do?” she forced out, attempting to break the ice.  

He sighed, his eyes finally meeting hers for the first time.  “I’m a police officer.”

_Well he’s certainly no officer friendly._

“And you?” he asked, seemingly out of obligation.

“I’m a barista,” she replied.  “I work at a café not far from here.”

“Barista?” he repeated with mild interest.

“Yeah,” she chuckled nervously.  “I whip up a mean latte macchiato!”  She tossed him another smile, hoping that perhaps she’d finally won him over, but it was wishful thinking.  He returned to nursing his drink, his eyes looking everywhere but in her direction, and that’s when she snapped.

“Look!” she hissed, all friendliness gone from her voice.  “I’ve had just about enough of your insufferable rudeness! I don’t want to be here anymore than you do!”  She was so enraged she was almost shaking. “I’m only here because my best friend begged me to get out of the house for once.  Believe me, I’d much rather be at home than sitting here with you. I don’t need this!”

He stared into her eyes as if truly seeing her for the first time, an amused smirk on those pouty lips of his, and it only served to make her angrier.  Fuck he was sexy, and it made her furious.

“Well, you’re certainly not like all the other pretentious women I’ve met this evening,” he finally said, his voice deep and gravely.  “You’ve got fire in you.”

“Hmmph,” was her only response as she returned his gaze, those dark, mysterious eyes of his putting naughty thoughts into her head.

“Do you think we could start over…” he began only for the bell to ring, signaling the end of the final found.  

She abruptly stood up and walked off, stealing away into a private corner so she could pull herself together and get the thoughts of a certain brooding stranger out of her head.  She quickly reviewed her scorecard, selecting Robb and Jaime as two of her top three picks. She briefly considered Podrick for the third spot as she had a certain sweet spot for the shy young man who’d insisted on referring to her as “my Lady”, during the entirety of their speed date. But something was holding her back…

She looked up momentarily and happened to glance in Jon’s direction, only to find that he was staring right at her, liquid eyes penetrating to her very soul and leaving her feeling extremely vulnerable.  She huffed indignantly. _Is he serious?  After how rude and standoffish he was?_ She tried to ignore him, tried to think about anything other than him, but she was helpless to fight it.  And before she knew it, she was marking him down as her #1 choice, followed by Robb, and Jaime.

She turned in her scorecard to one of the event organizers and then caught up with Ros.  They grabbed a couple of drinks from the bar and took a seat at a nearby table while they waited for the speed dating results.

“So?  What did you think?” Ros asked, between sips of her amaretto sour.

“It was interesting,” Dany replied, toying with the cherry stabbed through with a toothpick in her cocktail.

Ros continued to probe. “Was there anyone you really liked?”

Dany smiled coyly.  “That Jon fellow was certainly interesting.”

“Him?”  Ros rolled her eyes.  “God, he was annoying!  He must have the world’s biggest stick up his ass.  It’s a shame too, he’s so pretty otherwise…”

Dany had to laugh as they continued chatting, with Ros filling her in on her “steamy” speed date with Robb.  Just then the event organizer walked over.

“Ladies, I have your results for you,” he said, handing them back their scorecards.  

Dany gasped in surprise, she’d been matched with Jon Snow.  Across the table, Ros was ecstatic, as she’d acquired her target as well, Robb Stark.  They erupted into girlish giggles once they were alone again, chatting incessantly about the results before shushing each other when they saw that Jon and Robb were headed their way.

“Hello, gorgeous,” Robb said, pulling Ros up into a fierce hug.  She squealed excitedly, planting a big kiss on his cheek. “Ready to get out of here?” he asked.  She nodded in agreement, waving a quick goodbye to Dany as they walked towards the main entrance, Robb’s arm wrapped possessively around her waist.  He turned back momentarily to look at Jon. “Sorry, cuz, double dates aren’t really my thing. Catch you later!”

“Later,” he replied, watching them leave before his eyes drifted down to Dany.  “I guess rude jerks must be your type,” he teased, a wry smile on his handsome face, the first one she’d seen from him all night.  

“I found you interesting, that’s all,” she said demurely, clasping her hands together.

“Same here,” he replied. “But I must say I’m flattered you chose to get to know me better, you seemed pretty pissed off earlier.”

She arched an eyebrow up at him.  “Don’t get too cocky about it.”

“Never that,” he said with a laugh.  “Well, Dany, it would be my pleasure if you’d join me for a late dinner.  There’s a nice little Italian restaurant not far from here. The food is to die for.”

She watched him closely, her face set in cool appraisal, before finally breaking into a smile.  “I’d love to,” she said, taking his arm as they walked out of the piano bar together.

They walked the few short blocks to _Angelo’s_ , a quaint Italian eatery, which specialized in pasta dishes and seafood.  Jon seemed to have a good relationship with the owner, because despite the long waiting list due to it being Valentine’s Day, they were promptly seated in a cozy booth complete with romantic candlelight and two glasses of wine.  

“Order whatever you want,” Jon said, tentatively wrapping his arm around her small waist.  She leaned into his touch, reveling in the pleasant sensation of his warm body pressed close against hers as she perused the menu.  A waitress came by to take their orders and a short while later they were dining on Seafood Arrabbiata.

“Mmm, this is really delicious,” Dany said, savoring the taste of bay scallops seasoned in a spicy tomato sauce.

“Told you,” Jon said with a wink as he took a sip of his wine.

“So tell me more about your job as a police officer,” Dany said.  “What do you do exactly?”

Jon grinned.  “I protect people from bad guys – muggers, bank robbers, car thieves, and so on.”

“Sounds dangerous,” Dany said, looking at him with new found respect and admiration.  

“It can be,” he replied, twirling pasta around his fork.  “Any more questions for me?”

“Just one,” she said, looking into his eyes.  “Why were you in such a bad mood earlier?”

He chuckled softly. “I’m sorry about that.  I was kind of a dick wasn’t I?”

“That’s putting it mildly,” she said, nodding emphatically.

“Honestly, speed-dating just isn’t my scene.  But my cousin Robb was dying to go and wanted a wingman.  I just got out of a relationship not too long ago and figured I’d give it a try.  But every woman I met this evening seemed phony and stuck-up. You were my last interview and by that point I was just irritated and ready to go home.”

“Oh, I see,” she said, nodding in understanding.  “I just got out of something as well not too long ago.”

“I wish I could say that I’m sorry to hear that… but I’m not,” he said, watching her intently with those piercing brown eyes of his.  “What would you normally be doing on a Friday night?”

She was thoughtful for a moment.  “Probably curled up on the couch with my cat watching movies.”

“Movies and cuddling, that sounds like my favorite way to spend an evening,” he murmured softly, reaching out to stroke a stray lock of hair from her face.

Desire and longing surged through her veins as she stared into his eyes.  She was feeling impulsive, reckless even. “So why are we wasting our time in this stuffy restaurant?” she whispered, her lips so close to his she could almost taste him.

“No idea,” he murmured, catching the waiter’s attention so he could pay the check.

 

* * *

 

Dany’s heart pounded in nervous anticipation as she led Jon up the stairs to her one-bedroom flat. She tried to convince herself that it was nothing more than an innocent date, just two people getting together to watch a movie.  But that tiny voice in her head wouldn’t let her off so easily. _Who are you kidding?_   _You’re thirsty as hell and desperate for a Valentine’s fuck,_ it said, taunting her relentlessly though she tried to push it from her mind.

“Nice place,” Jon said, once they were inside.  He nodded towards the collection of glass and crystal dragon figurines resting on the fireplace mantel.  “That’s really cool.”

“Thanks,” she replied, watching as Drogon came padding into the living room.  To her surprise, Jon bent down to pick him up, rubbing his cheek against him as he cuddled the cat in his arms.  

“Hey there, buddy,” he said, stroking his fur.  “You’re a cute little guy.” A rumbling purr erupted from Drogon as he closed his amber eyes and snuggled up to Jon. Dany could hardly believe it. Drogon didn’t care for strangers. Hell, he barely tolerated her best friend Missy.  Now he was purring in Jon’s arms? Odd.

“Umm, would you like a drink?” she asked, fidgeting with her hands.

“Sure, I’ll take whatever the lady’s offering,” he replied, a mischievous grin on his face as he placed Drogon back down on the floor.  She blushed, catching his double meaning, knowing full well where this was headed.

A short while later they settled down on the couch, a tiny bit of space between them for the time being as they sipped on cranberry vodka and exchanged small talk.  A Netflix movie was playing on the screen in front of them but Dany couldn’t be bothered to pay attention to the plot or even remember what the title was. All she could think about was Jon and that wickedly sinful mouth of his, dotted with a sexy scruff of beard and barely there moustache.  She wondered what it would feel like against her own, in the crook of her neck, around her taut, aching nipples, or crushed against her sopping wet core.

As if in answer to her fervent prayer, he scooted closer, closing the gap between them as he wrapped his arms around her, leaning her head against his rock-hard chest.  “Mmm, you smell so good,” he murmured, nuzzling his nose into her hair, his warm breath ghosting across her skin.

He threaded his fingers through her hair, nudging her lips towards his before kissing her ever so softly. The scent and taste of him was an overwhelming assault on her senses.  He tasted of pine needles, leather, and warm, spiced wine with just a hint of tobacco underneath that stirred everything in her to waking. Heat spread through her body like an inferno as he peppered one kiss after the other, the softness of his mouth in stark contrast to the rough scrape of his jaw.  

Gentle flicks of his tongue pressed against the seam of her lips, probing, seeking entry but never demanding.  Her mouth fell open in a shameless wanton moan as she acquiesced to his request, her breath coming out in ragged pants.  His tongue explored the moist recesses of her mouth, taunting and tasting as he thrust inside in an erotic rhythm that sent shock after shock coursing through her body.  

“Damn, you taste good, too,” he said, pressing her backwards into the couch as he rolled on top of her. Large hands roved over her tenderly as he became acquainted with her body, mapping and memorizing every line and curve.  His mouth traced a hot trail down her neck, leaving fire in its wake as he nipped and suckled on the delicate skin. She mewled when he found her pulse point, kissing it twice before placing his teeth gently and possessively over it.  She could feel his arousal bulging through his slacks, hot and hard against her hip as a fresh blast of desire ricocheted through her.

“Tell me what you want,” he murmured as his head dipped down into the exposed cleavage of her dress. His tongue laved over the sheer fabric of her bra as he captured a rosy nipple between his teeth, bringing it to an erect peak before giving attention to its twin.  

“Your mouth,” she whimpered. “Then I want you to fuck me.”

He grunted his approval as he helped her from her clothes, peeling off her scarlet red dress and the matching black lingerie underneath.  She was completely nude, aside from the stiletto heels she was still wearing, and his gaze raked over her hungrily, lingering on her small, pert breasts and tiny waist before settling on the silver blonde thatch of hair between her shapely thighs.

“Fuck, you are a vision,” he groaned, stripping off his own clothes before capturing her mouth with his again.  He kissed her passionately, his tongue tangling with hers before trailing over her breasts and down her quivering belly.  “I’m so happy you didn’t completely write me off tonight,” he added, his dark eyes boring into hers.

She wanted to respond, to assure him that the feeling was mutual, but the words died in her throat the second his tongue swept over her hot, aching flesh.  “Oh, Jon…fuck,” she moaned as he parted her folds, dipping inside her slick passage with deep thrusts of his tongue. She gripped his head with both hands, her fingers twining through his silky curls as she bucked her hips against his mouth, fucking his face with reckless abandon.

“Jon…Jon…” she gasped as he licked her greedily, savoring the taste of her sweet, warm nectar.  He dragged his tongue up to her throbbing pearl, swirling lazily, and her bud swelled to nearly twice the size it had been as her thighs trembled helplessly against his shoulders.  She was close, right on the precipice, as she writhed beneath his onslaught. Another stroke. Another firm lap of his tongue. And she tumbled over the edge.

“Oh, God!  Coming!” she shrieked as a powerful orgasm tore through her, ripping her apart from the inside out.  She collapsed into a boneless heap, panting breathlessly as the aftershocks subsided, and barely had a chance to regain her bearings before Jon was crawling back up her body again.  She could feel his thundering heart against her own as he spread her legs apart, his hardened cock throbbing against her entrance, begging for entry.

“Please,” she whispered as she arched helplessly against him, desperate to have him inside of her. He groaned at the contact and bit down lightly on her shoulder, soothing the tender flesh with flicks of his tongue before surging inside with a powerful thrust of his hips.

Pain and pleasure melded together as he filled her completely, taking everything she had to offer without apology.  She stretched to accommodate him, relishing the tightness as he buried himself deep within her, interweaving his fingers with hers.

“Dany,” he whispered, pressing himself even deeper inside her as he moved to steal a kiss.  “You feel so good.”

“Jon,” she sobbed against his lips.  “Fuck me, Jon.”

Groaning her name, he began pounding her into the couch with hard, heavy thrusts that stroked her past pleasure, past ecstasy.  She was surging through sensations that she didn’t have time to make sense of, sensations she had never known before. She cried out his name as he withdrew all the way, then slammed himself fully back, sheathing himself to the hilt.  He held her hip with one hand while bracing himself above her on an elbow as his lips moved along her jaw and down her neck. Gasping moans fell from her lips as she wrapped her legs around his waist while raking her nails down his back.

His hips worked in a primitive dance, sweat drenching their skin.  One thrust. Two. And she exploded, shuddering hard in an uncontrollable rush of pleasure.  Her screams filled the room as he hammered into her, each harsh thrust extending the life of her climax.  Jon was right behind her, a fierce growl tearing from his throat before he collapsed on top of her, spent and sated.  

His heavy weight made it difficult to breathe, but she would never have asked him to move away. Surrounded by his musky scent and the warmth and protection of his arms, she slowly floated back down to earth. “Holy shit,” she gasped, gazing into his eyes.  “That was incredible.”

“That was just the warm-up, love,” he murmured, dipping down to capture her lips again.  

They chuckled together softly, embracing and kissing as they clumsily made their way into Dany’s bedroom. Soon they were making love again, slowly, leisurely, as if they had all the time in the world.  Dany felt as if she was in a dream. She had never known pleasure like this before, had never known sex could be this good.

They made love off and on all night as they lay in each other’s arms, until late in the morning when hunger finally forced them to get out of bed.  Like all new lovers, they couldn’t stay away from each other, stealing frequent kisses as they enjoyed their meal. Dany was glowing with the happy expression of a woman sated as the words Jon had whispered in the throes of their lovemaking echoed in her ears. He didn’t want her for just one night. He wanted to see where this could go, and honestly, so did she.  One thing was certain – she wouldn’t be taking Missy up on that free spa day after all. In fact, she probably owed _her_ the free spa day because this was the best Valentine’s Day she’d ever had.

  



End file.
